


I am yours forever

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Durincest, Fluff, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	I am yours forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite). 



Illustration for Chapter four, of Coming of Age

 


End file.
